Nerd Transformation
by Singing.Writing.Luv
Summary: When Austin Moon has to get braces and glasses, will everything change? For him and Team Austin?
1. Finding Out and First Days

**Austin's POV:**

I felt like I was on top of the world. I had five top-40 hits, and amazing girlfriend and my career was rising by the second. Until I got the news I had to get braces and glasses. This is how it all began:

"Austin! Time for breakfast!" my mom, Mimi, yelled.

I hadn't taken care of my contact lenses, so when I popped them in, my eyes hurt like hell. But I hid the pain. After all, the one person who was opposed to the whole contact lens idea was waiting downstairs. Mom. I forced a smile and went downstairs, grabbing an apple to eat on the way to school.

"Bye, Mom!" I yelled.

"Bye!" Mom yelled back.

I was lucky to get out of there without my mom interrogating me about why I didn't eat the breakfast she made.

On the way to school, I met up with my best friends, Dez and Trish, and my girlfriend, Miss Allyson Marie Dawson. There's only one thing I want to change about her. Her last name.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed, running toward them.

"Hi, Austin!" Dez and Trish yelled.

"Hi, boyfriend," Ally said.

"Hi, girlfriend," I said and we Eskimo kissed.

"You sure you looked in the mirror before choosing that outfit?" Trish asked.

I looked down, and I was wearing a blue t-shirt, girl's bright green jeans and neon yellow sneakers.

"Oh, Ally, you left these at my house at our 'sleepover' two nights ago. They were on the floor near my bed," I said, pointing to the jeans.

"Oooooh!" Dez and Trish said.

"Shut up!" Ally and I said. Ally blushed a deep red and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

Why was _I_ blushing? I'm Austin Moon. I should be proud of my accomplishment.

I had a pair of blue _guy's _jeans in my locker. I went to the locker I thought was 510.

"Uh, Austin, that's _my _locker," Ally said.

"Oh. It is? Sorry. My contacts aren't working," I said, rubbing my eyes.

After a day of not being able to see clearly, I decided to go to Optical City **(1)** with Ally.

Because Dr. Johnson accepts walk-in patients, I just walked in and made an appointment.

"Hi, Austin, Ally," Dr. Johnson's assistant, Joyce, said.

We walked into Dr. Johnson's office.

"He can't see clearly. His contacts aren't working," Ally said, "and he's made a habit of rubbing his eyes."

"OK, Austin, sit down," Dr. Johnson said. I sat down.

"Read the lowest line you can," Dr. Johnson said.

"L, P, E, D," I read.

"OK, 20/50 with, now take your contacts out," Dr. Johnson said. I handed my lenses to Ally, "do the same."

"F, E, L, O, P, Z, D," I read.

"20/25 without. Your contacts are definitely not working. Try these," Dr. Johnson put a clunky pair of glasses on the top of my nose. They were metal. Cold, "now read the lowest line you can."

"D, E, F, P, O, T, E, C," I read.

"You can keep those," Dr. Johnson said.

"Thanks," I murmured.

When we walked out of Optical City, Ally went to Sonic Boom and I went home.

My mom is never home before 7. But when I got home, my siblings were there.

"Hey Austin! Why are you wearing glasses?" Matthew asked. He's the oldest, at 21.

"My contacts were acting up," I answered.

Enter Ashlee. "Why the glasses?" she asked.

"My contacts weren't working," I replied.

"Oh. By the way, you have an orthodontist appointment at 6 tonight. Mom's not gonna be home to take you, so I'll drop you off on the way to the mall," Ashlee said.

I went into my room and turned Pandora Radio **(2)** to full blast, on 'The Script radio'. I sang along with the songs. Almost perfectly on-key. I grabbed my guitar and figured out some songs.

At 6:00, I arrived at the orthodontist.

"Austin?" the orthodontist's assistant, Melina, called. I stood up and followed her to Dr. Williams' office.

"Take your bite plate out," Dr. Williams said. I took it out.

"Open," he instructed. I opened my mouth.

"Your teeth are too sensitive for 'Invisalign,' so you are ready for braces," Dr. Williams said.

I kept my mouth open as Dr. Williams put the brackets on with this blue glue and sealed them with this weird instrument that makes stuff stick. I tasted glue. He put the braces on both the top and the bottom teeth. When he finished, he ran a wire through. He put a grey rubber band on them.

"And you can go," Dr. Williams said.

Matthew was there to pick me up, so he asked "How'd it go?" I smiled, showing my teeth.

I got my phone out of my pocket, took a selfie smiling (showing my teeth) and sent it to Trish and Dez with the caption 'Nerd alert'.**(3)**

I was so nervous about going back to school on Monday. I had transformed into a nerd.

"Hey, Austin!" Trish and Dez yelled.

"Hey, Aussy!" Ally yelled.

"Hi, guyth," I said.

"How's your vision?" Ally asked.

"Much better, thankth," I replied, "My thithter drove me to the orthodontitht and they put thethe metal trapth on my teeth."

"Relax your tongue. Now repeat what you said," Ally said.

"Much better, thanks," I repeated, "My sister drove me to the orthodontist and they put these metal traps on my teeth."

When we got to school, I kept my head down, engulfed in my books. When my old friend, Trent, knocked me down, I picked up my books and pushed my glasses up my nose.

I hurried to class. I was _not _gonna be late for music.

"Hi, class!" Mrs. Grazioli exclaimed.

"Good morning!" everyone replied.

"Presentations are due today. Austin Moon and Trent Harrison please present," Mrs. Grazioli said.

I pulled the PowerPoint up on the SmartBoard.

"We did our presentation on…" Trent started.

"ME!" I exclaimed.

"Austin Moon was born in Littleton, Colorado on December 29, 1995 **(4)** to Mike and Mimi Moon, who own Moon's Mattress Kingdom," Trent said.

"I have always had a strong passion for music. People say that when I was born, I didn't cry. I _sang_," I continued.

"He has two older siblings. Matthew, the oldest at 21, and Ashlee, who is currently 20," Trent said.

"I'm gonna have a younger brother in my future," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"He moved to Miami, Florida when he was 10, and finished his elementary school education at John Adams Elementary School," Trent said.

"For middle school, I went to Miami Jr. High School, which runs from the 6th to the 8th grade. After graduating from Miami Jr. High, I came here, to Marino High. During my sophomore year here, Ally Dawson moved from Minnesota. Her dad opened up a store here in the Mall of Miami, Sonic Boom," I continued.

"Austin and his best friend, Dez, were making a music video when Ally went up to them and scolded Austin for playing the drums with corndogs. After the incident, Dez started playing a harmonica through a sousaphone, and the harmonica went inside an old lady's mouth. Austin brought the harmonica up to the 'Practice Room,' and he heard the song Double Take. He thought he wrote the song, so when he went home, he made a music video with Dez," Trent said.

"After the video went viral, Ally came to my house and confronted me for 'stealing her song.' The night before the Helen Show, I went to Sonic Boom and Ally and I wrote another song. Since then, I've been signed to Starr Records, made 5 albums and have had 5 top-40 hits. I've also dealt with a stolen song myself," I glared at Trent, "and a little drama creating the rockumentary of my life," I said, "If you don't know what the drama is, I got angry that Ally had a little doubt in my career, and Ally got angry that I met with another songwriter. I got so angry at one point that I actually said 'No, jump off the plank into the water. I think there's sharks down there'. I think some girl fans thought I was secretly a girl, and you know where I'm going with this…"

The shrill pierce of the bell rang out.

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Grazioli said, "oh, Austin? Congratulations to your mom."

I hurried to get to my next class. History.

"Notebooks out," Mrs. Emmett said. She has a really annoying voice. **(5)**

I got my orange notebook out of my binder.

"The ancient Greeks were polytheistic," Mrs. Emmett said, "The first Greek god we will discuss is Zeus. He was the god of lightening. Hera, his wife and sister, was the goddess of marriage. Then came Aphrodite. She was the goddess of beauty," I can never pay attention in history, so I just daydreamed.

"Austin Monica Moon! Why are you daydreaming?" Mrs. Emmett asked.

"Why are you teaching? Oh yeah, because those who can't do teach!" I yelled.

"You are working your way to a detention," Mrs. Emmett said.

"Do that and I'll write a hate song about you," I said.

"Different appearance, same snarky attitude," Mrs. Emmett said.

"Would everyone stop making a big deal out of that?" I yelled.

The bell rang for English. I rushed to class.

"Hello class. I have your Vocab quizzes," Mr. Cascio said, "Rocky Blue, Amanda, Eric, Ally, Trish, Dez, Chrissy, Mack, Trent, CeCe, Erin, Kayla, Rocky Lynch, Ross, Brady, Laura, Kimmy, Maia, Austin, Jack, Jessie, Emma, Bella."

When I grabbed my quiz from his desk, I saw I got a 94%. **(6)** I didn't fail!

"Austin, I think those glasses are improving your test scores. I don't know how, but they are," Mr. Cascio said.

"What'd you get? I got a 90%," Ally said.

"4% better than you," I said.

"What? Let me see," Ally said.

I showed her my quiz.

"Wha…tha…how…How did you get a 94%?" Ally asked.

"I studied," I said, "You know, what people do when they have a test?"

"Well then. I have some pads in my bag. Do you need them?" Ally said.

"Ally, I'm not a girl," I said.

"You sure? It's been exactly a month since the rockumentary," Ally said.

"Seriously?" my voice cracked.

"Yep. We made the rockumentary on October 21 and 22, and now it's November 21," Ally said.

"How do you remember that?" I asked.

"You seem to doubt my abilities," Ally said.

The bell rang. I dashed to Algebra 2/Trig.

"Hey, Kayla. Ally seems to think I'm a girl," I said.

"I know. I heard," Kayla said, "you're acting like one."

"Seriously?" my voice cracked again.

"Yeah," Kayla said.

"Let's go over the tests," Mr. Ohle said.

I got a 69%. Hehe…69 **(7)**… Math is not my subject.

When we finished going over the test, I had seen my errors, and vowed to do better next time.

Today we got dismissed at our lunchtime. My lunch was 5th period.

I walked home with Ally. She's my only friend that has the same lunch as me.

"Hey, mom…," I said to my mom, who was home before 7.

* * *

**1: If this exists, I don't own it.**

**2: I love Pandora Radio, but I don't own it.**

**3: Reference to Campers and Complications.**

**4: Recognize this from anywhere?**

**5: Mrs. Emmett is a teacher at my school. She is boring and has an annoying voice.**

**6: Reference to Fresh Starts and Farewells.**

**7: Hehe...69...If you have a 'sexy imagination' like me, you know what that means.**

**I was working on this in school. I sit in the back of the room in all of my classes, so I got away with it. Yay!**

**OK, I'm sorry. I promised to update Not Just A Crush next, but I have a valid excuse. I have it saved on my iPad, and that got taken away. I just said the word 'bitch'. Not like that's a bad word. It means female dog. And I have a lot of homework for school. I'm getting contacts soon! YAY!**


	2. Mom Knows and Matthew's Betrayal

_Last time on 'Nerd Transformation'_

_"Hey Austin! Why are you wearing glasses?" Matthew asked. He's the oldest, at 21._

_"My contacts were acting up," I answered._

_"Oh. By the way, you have an orthodontist appointment at 6 tonight. Mom's not gonna be home to take you, so I'll drop you off on the way to the mall," Ashlee said._

_"Hey, mom…," I said to my mom, who was home before 7._

* * *

"Hi, Austin. Why are you wearing glasses?" she asked.

"My contacts were acting up," I lied. I forgot to wash them.

"But why those glasses?" she asked.

"The optometrist gave me these," I said.

I headed to my room and sang a cover of a song I really love and that describes my feelings right now.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fight_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Just know that it's all good_

_And didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second-guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel?_

_Like you're nothin' you are perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothin', you are perfect to me._

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You were wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_And make them like you instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how we all make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel?_

_Like you're nothin' you are perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothin', you are perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinkin' is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line_

_And we try, try, try_

_But we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics_

_Cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans_

_They don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves_

_And we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeeeeaaaahhh_

_Oooooooh_

_Oh baby pretty please_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever feel?_

_Like you're less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me _**(1)**

"Austin, that was good," Matthew said.

"Thanks," I said and then noticed a voice recorder on my desk, "Matt, what's that?"

"Nothing," he grabbed the recorder.

"MATTHEW MELENA MOON! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled.

"What?" Matt asked.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing," Matthew said quickly. I knew he was up to something and I was gonna find out what.

"Hey, Trent. I have the recording," I heard Matt say, "…yes, I got him singing Perfect by Pink," I couldn't help but eavesdrop at this point.

"MATTHEW! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe because Trent paid me $50," Matt said.

"Trent? Trent Harrison?" I asked.

"Yeah," Matt answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm done with being left out. You always get the fame. Even Renee's parents like _you _more than her," Matt spat. Renee was Matt's girlfriend, "For all my life, it's always been Matt Moon, the unknown brother of Austin Moon. I'm tired of it!"

"Matt, you'll get your chance. Trust me. With these glasses and braces, I'm not the popular one. You could really make it. Think of Ally. She had stage fright and never was recognized, but _she _made it," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right. I don't need to sabotage you to get more fame," Matt said.

"Good," I replied, "what was Trent gonna do to that CD anyway?"

"Make you sound horrible," Matt said, "and then post it online.

"Classic Trent. Ever since he stole Ally's and my song, and cheated on Trish, I've had a bad feeling about that guy," I chuckled.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"Wanna get some ice—," I got cut off by my phone ringing, 'I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do—,'

"Hey, Ally!" I greeted Ally. Little Things by One Direction was my ringtone for her.

"Hey, Austin. Did Matt go through with the plan?" Ally asked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Trent is still _super _close with Jackson, Trish's cousin," Ally said.

"No. Matt didn't go through with it," I said. I heard Ally say "Trish, hold the phone." And then the sound of vomit expelling from her mouth.

"OH MY GOD! ALLY! Are you OK?" I asked.

"She's fine. Quit worrying," Trish said and hung up.

"Change of plans. We're going to Ally's house," I told Matt and we ran two doors down to Ally's house.

"Hi, Mr. Dawson," I said, "is Ally here?"

"Yes, she is. And how many times have I told you to call me Lester?" Lester said.

"Too many to count. Oh, this is Matt," I said, pulling my older brother to Ally's room.

Trish was sitting on Ally's bed, flipping through a teen magazine.

"You lookin' for Ally?" she asked. I nodded. "Bathroom."

"Thanks," I said and pulled Matt into the bathroom.

"Austin, I'm worried. I've never vomited _this _violently in my life. Add that to the fact that we had sex two weeks ago, and that I've missed my cycle. That's _never_ happened. I think I'm—," Ally started.

"Pregnant," we said at the same time.

"Alright, uh, let's make you a doctor's appointment," I said and called my doctor, Dr. Martinez.

"Hi. Is this Miami Pediatrics?" I asked.

"Yes. Would you like to book an appointment?" the receptionist, Karyn, asked.

"Yes, but not for me," I answered.

"Who then?" Karyn asked.

"For my girlfriend, Ally Dawson," I answered.

"When would you like the appointment and with who?" Karyn asked.

"Friday at 4 with Doctor Martinez?" I asked.

"Works for us," Karyn said.

"OK, see you then!" I said.

"Bye!" Karyn said.

* * *

**Hey! I wrote the majority of this chapter during Study Halls at school. I write a ****lot ****during Study Hall... I have, like, 3 more chapters I wrote. I just need to type them...**

**(1) I don't own Perfect by Pink.**

**Kayla, you come back in two chapters. Promise.**

**(Kayla is my bestie. I only give roles in fanfic to people I know)**


End file.
